Jeff and Annie
|actor2 name= Alison Brie |pair1 name =Jeff Winger |status= U.S.T, frequent partners |pair2 name= Annie Edison}} H Pairing history Development At the start of the show, Jeff and Annie were meant to have a more fraternal dynamic between them although there were hints that Annie had a small crush on him; this can be seen in "Spanish 101" when they began their signature greeting to each other, "Milady/Milord". In "Football, Feminism and You", the age difference was established in order to reinforce the idea of the older brother/little sister relationship. It had already been made clear who their intended love interests were to be at the start of the show. Jeff was pursuing Britta, and Annie had a huge crush on Troy. However, once it was discovered that the two had onscreen chemistry, they were paired together more afterwards. In this interview and on DVD commentaries, Dan Harmon mentions how he had decided to add a romantic element to the dynamic in order to gauge audience reaction. When the episode "Debate 109" made the attraction canon, the popularity of the pairing increased. They now have a long running sexual tension which has fueled most of their interactions on the show and enjoys a sizable following online (see ''Fandom ''below). Relationship analysis Jeff and Annie represent an opposites attract type pairing. Although they often clash over opposing viewpoints, they are usually able to resolve most conflicts between them easily. They have also teamed up effectively on a number of different occasions and have shown to complement each other quite well in each instance. The age difference (hinted to be 12 years and later retconned to be around 17) is been something that clearly bothers Jeff as evidenced by his reactions in "Anthropology 101" and "Asian Population Studies", although it has become less of an issue now that Annie is no longer a teenager. Jeff has admitted that he tried to keep Annie at a distance by treating her like a child but recognized how harmful it was to continue doing so when they both have feelings for each other. Annie has subtly shown that she fully understands Jeff's reservations ("Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps)", but she also has bitter feelings over his earlier rejections of her ("Digital Exploration of Interior Design"). They respect each other and have acknowledged that they both care how the other sees them ("Intro To Political Science"). In "Virtual Systems Analysis", Annie is confronted by Abed role playing as an idealized version of her who is madly in love with Jeff. She rejects this version of herself but admits to selfish motivations in kissing Jeff outside the Tranny Dance, suggesting her attraction is partially based upon her desire not to be alone. This also may indicate that Annie's view of romance has matured and while she may be strongly attracted to Jeff ("Origins of Vampire Mythology") she understands that it hasn't become love yet. Jeff for his part may be becoming more enamored with her; this is shown in"Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts" when a look inside Jeff's heart reveals several pictures of Annie (as well as a few of her cleavage). Fandom In several interviews ([1], [2]), the creator of the show Dan Harmon mentioned his thoughts on how romantic relationships are handled on TV as well as how they would be developed on Community. While he praised shows that were able to execute the concept of a will-they-won't they pairing, he felt that audiences were tired of seeing that and wanted to approach it in a different way. He also wanted to make sure that no one pairing would overshadow the ensemble, and that the interactions of all of the main characters would be the most important relationship. To that end, he wanted to make every pairing a viable romantic prospect and would include shout outs to devotees of certain pairings who are known online as "shippers". Because of their popularity, Jeff and Annie has been teased the most out of all the possibilities. Harmon has openly stated his appreciation of the fans dedicated to this pairing and mentioned in several interviews a particular fanvid he saw which made him aware of shippers. The Season One finale kiss was intended to be a nod to the fans, and later in Season Two, he made another gesture through a montage meant to pay homage to the shipper video. Several entertainment reporters have also acknowledged Jeff and Annie; most notably Micheal Ausiello from Entertainment Weekly is known to be a big fan. In 2011, Jeff and Annie were nominated for the E! Online 2011 Top TV Couple Award. By a very slim margin, they managed to overcome the more well-known TV pairing House and Cuddy and win the award. Joel McHale sent a somewhat tongue-in-cheek email to E! accepting the award: ''"It's so great for Community's Annie and Jeff to win E! Online's poll for best couple. The fans for the show are incredible, and I thank you. I hate to point this out, but Jeff and Annie are not a couple." An online fansite devoted to the pairing can be found on livejournal called "Milady/Milord. Promotional photos 7_RWTVG_CC12_Community_113_334x500.jpg alisonbriejoelmchale.jpg Ajvampire.png JAS2.jpg Beard and moustache joel and alison.jpg tumblr_lry630OHKo1qf20ovo1_500.jpg Gallery Jannie8.gif Jannie7.gif Jannie6.gif Jannie5.gif Jannie4.gif Jannie3.gif Jannie2.gif Jannie1.gif Jeffannie.gif jeff annie.gif Annie and Jeff.gif Ja2.gif Quotes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four External links #Alan Sepinwall interview with Dan Harmon #"Milady/Milord" Livejournal Jeff and Annie fansite #Article on Jeff and Annie by Claire Zulkey #E! 2011 Top Couple Award #Jeff and Annie tumblr #Micheal Ausiello interview with Joel McHale and Alison Brie #Five TV Couples That Just Need To Get Together Already Ultimateatomicbuster 21:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters Category:Community fandom Category:Jeff Winger Category:Annie Edison